Search for a Heart
by twilighteve-writes
Summary: Everyone told Izuku that marrying Todoroki wasn't a good idea. The war prince was powerful on his own right, but his father reigned even stronger, and rumor had it he was an immortal man with no heart to speak of. However, after it became apparent that Izuku wouldn't back down, Endeavor humored him; if he could bring his supposedly nonexistent heart, Izuku could marry Todoroki.


Izuku was no more than four when he realized he had no distinctive magical skill he could use.

At first, this upset him. Kacchan had impressive sparks of heat and stars that exploded in his hands. Mom had a field of gravity that pulled objects into her orbit. Dad had wisps of smoke and licks of flames puffing down his nostrils and in between his teeth. Why couldn't Izuku have the same?

And then, Izuku realized about his keen magic sense when he reached five. He could feel magic that floated around him far easier than others could. He could almost touch the strands of magic that danced in the air, could almost see the blinding, stunning twinkle of multicolored lights that existed far beyond what human eyes could hope to ever see or understand. He could tell from his upstairs room when Mom pulled a book to herself. He could feel from the courtyard of the inn when Dad breathed flames to light up the fireplace. Could feel from the other end of the street when Kacchan made miniature supernova in his hands. It overwhelmed him at first, but soon he learned to let it fade into a constant buzz at the back of his mind.

Izuku was six when he finally leaned of name magic. Mom had brought him to a neighbor's wedding, where they had planned to speak their binding vow.

"This is a rare opportunity," Mom had told Izuku. "Most couples would prefer to do this privately. It's uncommon to invite so many people to the binding ceremony."

Izuku tilted his head curiously. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Mom laughed. "It's hard to explain. You'll see."

That wasn't exactly satisfying, but Izuku believed his mother. He nodded and followed her into the neighbor's house, where many others had filtered in.

"Oh, it's starting soon," Mom tugged Izuku's shirt and pointed at the couple. "Honey, look."

Izuku did, automatically probing with his senses when he felt the magic in the room rise with anticipation. The couple leaned into one another. The froom bent a little, whispering softly into the bride's ear. His magic stirred and rose, twining around the bride's. then the bride stood on her tiptoes, whispered into the groom's ear, and the same thing happened to her magic. Their magic rose and blended together before separating again, but it felt different. Renewed, rebranded… Izuku couldn't put it into words, but it felt _beautiful_.

A gust of magic washed over Izuku, making him stumble back mentally. It overcrowded his senses, taking him by surprise, and he winced, closing his eyes and forcing his senses to dull. When the gust was gone, Izuku opened his eyes and allowed his senses to sharpen again.

The couple didn't look physically different, but they felt magically so. They felt connected in a way Izuku couldn't explain.

"And that's that," Mom sighed. "They're bonded, now."

"Bonded?" Izuku echoed.

"That's what true binding ceremony is supposed to do," Mom explained. "You tie your magic and your fate to your spouse. You'll be able to feel them and their magic. To do this, you tell them your true name."

Izuku gasped. "But you said I can't tell anyone about my true name," he protested.

"No, honey," Mom cupped his cheeks. "I told you to not tell your true name to anyone _except_ the ones who you trust with your life, and trust you with _their_ lives. I'm not saying you can't tell anyone, I'm saying that you need to think about it a lot before deciding to tell them."

Izuku frowned. "You said something really bad could happen if I tell. I don't think I want to tell."

Mom smiled. "I know how you feel, Ikkun," she said softly, "but to find someone you can tryst enough to let them hold your whole life… don't you think it's beautiful?"

Izuku fell silent. He couldn't say yes, but Mom brought on excellent points.

He couldn't help but think that giving up his fate to be held in someone else's hands was terrifying, and wondered if he could ever trust someone enough to let them take it.

* * *

Years later, the Warrior Prince walked into town, and Izuku froze in place staring even without the prince's ice magic seizing him. He screamed of aloof beauty, tall and quiet with hair both as white as snow and as red as blood. The distinctive scar on his face somehow made him look untouchable and impossibly strong. And yet, what made Izuku step back was the eyes. Heterochromatic eyes, staring off to the distance, filled with quiet dread.

He seemed lonely. He seemed _sad_.

So when he came into his mother's inn to stay the night, Izuku took his chance and approached him at the bar to talk.

"Hello, welcome to the Green Valley inn," he greeted. "Have you been enjoying the stay so far?"

The Warrior Prince looked down on his now-empty plate and nodded. "It's nice. The food is good."

Izuku preened. "Mother made that. I'll be sure to tell her that you enjoyed the meal. And, uh…" he twiddled his thumbs. "…um, what brings you here? This is a pretty small town."

The prince averted his gaze. "I'm travelling," he said finally. "It's a nice town. Quiet."

"Well, uh, if – if you want to sightsee, there's a river at the east side of the town, and-and it's a good fishing spot as well as recreation. People often go there to dip their feet in. And, um, the market is usually bustling and you can see a lot of things. Ah, the night market usually have some of our more interesting food. And, uh, if you enjoy hunting you can hunt in the forest beyond the river, but watch out; people say it's Baba Yaga's territory, and – " Izuku cut himself off. "I'm. I'm sorry. For rambling."

The prince blinked. "It's alright," he assured. "What you're telling me sounds useful. It's nice to get my bearings about the town."

Izuku smiled and, after a moment of hesitation, offered his hand. "My name is Midoriya."

The prince stared at his hand for a moment, long enough for Izuku to wonder if he'd been trespassing some sort of boundary, but he returned the gesture before Izuku could pull his hand back. "Todoroki," he said. For the first time since stepping into the town, he smiled, and even though the sadness was still there it hovered in the background instead of swallowing Todoroki's gaze and leaving him in a perpetual air of melancholy.

As they shook their hands in greeting, Izuku couldn't help but think that Todoroki's smile was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

It became a trend. In Todoroki's weeks-long stay, Izuku ended up being by his side more often than not. For some reason, Todoroki smiled the most around him, and somehow he remained one of the only person who was able to talk to him without getting scowls as answers. He didn't act hostile, of course, not even to Kacchan's taunts, but he didn't really react happily either, not even to Uraraka's prompts. Soon, it became apparent that Todoroki wouldn't use his magic for some reason, and it got harder to notice how Todoroki always seemed to stare off to the distance.

He brought it up, once. "You stare off a lot, Todoroki," he said. "Is there something on your mind? Maybe you're expecting something to happen?"

Todoroki considered him for a moment before answering, "More the latter than the former, to be honest."

Izuku peered at him. "What is it?"

Todoroki looked away. "If you know of me, surely you know of my father," he said.

Izuku blinked and stilled. "Endeavor," he said, staring into Todoroki's eyes. "I've heard of his reputation, yes."

"He saves as many people as he's killed," Todoroki sighed. "There is no doubt that he is a cruel man. He is cruelest to his family, however. I'm allowed to run around battling enemies. My mother and siblings aren't as lucky."

Izuku saw the desperation in his eyes, the frustration, the sheer _want_ to be free, peeking through layers of supposed indifference and coldness. "Do you want them to be free?"

"I want all of us to be free, but it seems too much to wish for," Todoroki admitted. "If I do what he wants, though… I may have a chance to make it easier on my family."

The implication of abuse was far too real, and Izuku's eyes were drawn to the large scar marring Todoroki's face.

Todoroki sensed his gaze and touched the burnt skin as he shook his head. "This isn't on him."

"Oh," Izuku responded, because what else could he say. "Do you think there's anything I could do to help? Anything at all."

Todoroki snorted. "Honestly, I doubt it. The only occasion my father would relent would probably be if my spouse objects to the way he interacts with me, but it's not like people would want to marry me. My path is blood-soaked enough for people to find the prospect of being _with_ me terrifying."

Izuku blinked and stared. "A proposal, then?"

Todoroki stared back. "Midoriya, what are you planning?"

Izuku's face reddened. "Something really stupid, probably," he answered.

Todoroki's complexion soon mirrored his. "Are you planning to – "

"I mean," Izuku swallowed, "I wouldn't mind being married to you." And that was the truth. Izuku _wouldn't_. Todoroki was pretty and kind, even though he seemed cold. He was gentle, even with the hard exterior. Izuku wanted him to be free if the invisible shackles chaining him was the thing keeping him from being happy, and he wanted to help his family, too, because he couldn't just stand there doing nothing after hearing _that_. Besides, he had long since learned that marriage didn't necessarily involve name-binding ceremonies. If marrying Todoroki was the only way to do it, then he would gladly do so.

"I – I wouldn't either," the admittance seemed to shock Todoroki as much as it did Izuku. "But you really don't know what you're getting into, Midoriya. My father is – he's not _kind_. He _will_ cut you down."

Izuku licked his lips and smiled at Todoroki. "I think… I think that's worth it, though. Being cut down is definitely worth _you_."

Todoroki gasped, soft yet sharp, as his face grew crimson-red in record time and his left side burst into flames. And then his eyes widened in realization and dawning horror, and he grew pale in such a short time that Izuku wondered if it was even healthy to change color that fast. The flames were tamped down and quenched before it could really manifest, but it was too late; the magic had long since flared.

Immediately, something responded. Fire magic – searing hot and angry and violent – swirled into being right in front of Izuku's eyes. It was nothing like the other flame or flame-related magic Izuku knew of. Bakugou's was explosive and filled to the brim with desire to win, to keep things precious to him safe and close. Todoroki's was equal parts desire to part with flames and desire to keep it close so he could help people who need it. And he may not see his father often, but Izuku remembered the way his breathed magic felt; teeming with love and care and drive.

This fire was nothing like that. It was hot, but it sent chills down Izuku's spine. It made him want to turn tail and run. There was an almost permanent undercurrent of anger and loathing that made him want to gag.

It was at times like this that Izuku cursed having a keen magical sense and no magical skill whatsoever.

The angry flames compressed into itself and morphed into a man with flaming facial hair that looked more like an attempt to look intimidating. His eyes were cold steel even with the heat of the flames around him. The flames flared before settling as he met Todoroki's gaze with his own.

"Son," he greeted. "I've been looking for you."

"Father," Todoroki returned. His voice was a bow with string strung too tightly, ready to snap in half. Izuku found himself stiffening in response, wanting Endeavor to _back off_ and _stay away_ , stay as far away as possible from Todoroki.

"It's time to go home," Endeavor announced instead.

"No – wait – " Izuku blurted before he could think about it. Endeavor fixed his gaze to him as if he had only realized Izuku was even there, and Izuku found himself wilting back. He shook himself mentally and straightened, opening his mouth.

Todoroki cut him off before he could even get the first syllable out. "I know," he said, looking straight at Endeavor. He shifted so he was in front of Izuku, squeezing his hand once and letting go. "I'm coming."

"How – how do I find you?" Izuku blurted to Todoroki.

He turned and blinked, surprised. Then he smiled. "Don't worry about it. Goodbye," was all he said. He turned back to Endeavor and walked closer, and before Izuku could ask him what he meant by his words flames burst outwards in a single devastating roar that somehow didn't burn anything, forcing Izuku to shield his eyes and grit his teeth. When he lowered his arms, the fire was gone, Endeavor was gone, Todoroki was gone.

He was alone.

* * *

When Izuku brought up his intention to propose to Todoroki, his friends – understandably – reacted poorly.

"Midoriya, I don't know if this is forbidden fruit syndrome or whatever, but his father could literally kill you without remorse," Uraraka protested immediately.

"Fuck off," Bakugou snarled. "There are far easier ways to commit suicide, dumbass."

Shinsou, who was coming over that day, nodded in agreement. "I could just as easily have you walk off a cliff right now. It'll probably be less painful than what Endeavor would do to you."

Izuku stared. "I'd rather not, thanks. And no, I don't have a death wish."

"Frankly it sounds like you do," Iida said. The worry dripped off his voice like dew dripping off leaves. "The Warrior Prince? Are you _sure_?"

"He's nice," Izuku protested weakly.

"Well yeah, frankly Todoroki's pretty nice considering the fact that he's the, you know, _Warrior Prince_ ," Kirishima said. "But, like. You _sure_ you want to go with this? Endeavor's the scary one, and like Shinsou said he'd probably do something really painful to you."

"I can't leave this one alone," Izuku said.

Bakugou groaned. "If you ended up dead don't come crying to me," he said, which was pretty much Bakugou for _fine, do it, I'm with you._

With that, Izuku made his preparations to travel. He'd have to look for Endeavor's home before he could even get to the proposal part, and he wasn't even sure where it was. He had good friends however, and soon a network of people clustered together enough information for him to go off on, and after cross-checking several locations on the map Izuku decided to visit the one that was most likely to be the location where Todoroki lived.

Izuku wasn't sure if he was just lucky or if his networking skills were apparently just that good – he'd like to think that it was a little bit of both because he sure would need them – but the rough estimation of Endeavor's residence turned out to be the real deal.

He went alone. The journey took weeks to complete, but eventually he reached the mansion – castle – fort. It stood on the cliff side by the sea, where Izuku knew large rocks and harsh waves angrily crashed against the cliff wall. Izuku took a deep breath when he finally stood in front of the looming dark wooden gate that closed the building off from the world, knowing that once he went in there would be no turning back.

He walked closer to the gate, took a deep breath, and lifted his hand to reach the knocker. His fingers had barely even grazed the metallic lion head when the ridiculously large slab of wood shuddered and groaned open. He stared at the opening the gates allowed him.

"Alright then," he murmured as he slipped in. As soon as he passed the boundary, the gate slammed close, and he jumped. He turned to stare at the gate, gulping. This hadn't felt welcoming and hospitable, so far. In fact, Izuku felt like the protagonist in one of those ghost stories mothers liked to tell children before bed.

He hoped he had enough luck not to end up actually being one.

The gate led directly into a garden, which looked as barren as it was lush. Green leaves and grass decorated the garden, though not a single bloom could be found as far as Izuku searched. He wondered why it felt so… _dead_ when it was as green as summer could be. He shuddered as he passed the plants.

The door leading into the actual house was opened, so Izuku reluctantly stepped inside. Like before, the door swung close as soon as he was in. Again, Izuku took a deep breath and walked.

The house was large, larger than Izuku would have thought anyone would need. The hallways were long and dark, with doors standing in neat rows along the walls. Izuku walked, and the fifth door he passed suddenly swung open, causing him to jump. He blinked and experimentally walked ahead, but no door opened again, and the fifth door was opened still as though waiting for him. With a gulp, Izuku went through it.

It led him to a winding staircase, and Izuku carefully tested it before he deemed it safe. He climbed up the stairs, and soon he reached another long hallway, and at the end of it was a hall, bright and regal. Red carpet with golden borders lay on the floor. By the far right, a fireplace burned – an odd sight, given the time of the day. Far ahead, there was another door, and it creaked open as soon as Izuku's gaze fell onto it.

Izuku could take a hint. He walked out the door.

It led him to a large balcony overlooking the sea. It was high enough that the roar of the sea didn't sound deafening, but the air was still thick with the scent of seawater. Both Endeavor and Todoroki stood overlooking the ocean, though far apart. As soon as Izuku stepped into the light of the sun, Todoroki stiffened and turned, staring at Izuku in surprise and disbelief, looking like he couldn't choose between hugging him and scolding him, and as the result was stuck staring with his face scrunching.

Endeavor turned, then, looking at Izuku with a calculating look in his eyes. "So," he began. "Not many would venture into my house and go all the way up here. Most would turn tail halfway and never turn back. What brought you here, traveler?"

Izuku took a deep breath and stared Endeavor down. "Sir," he greeted. "I came here because I have something to say to the both of you. But to Todoroki, most importantly."

Endeavor's brow lifted. "Say it, then."

No turning back now. Izuku steeled himself. "With my true name as a dowry, I would like to ask Todoroki to be my spouse for life."

Todoroki's eyes widened, then seemed to go hollow at once. He stared at Izuku with an unreadable look in his gaze. Izuku probed his magic, but it churned with so many emotions at once that Izuku ended up not being able to read him.

Meanwhile, Endeavor barked a laugh. "You, a no-name rat from some backwater village? What makes you worthy of marrying my son?"

Izuku smiled blandly. "Perhaps nothing, in your eyes. Perhaps everything."

Endeavor seemed highly amused by his answer. "Most likely nothing," he agreed. "Leave, young one. I'm not giving my son's hand in marriage so easily."

"Then, instead of his marriage," Izuku hedged, "could you grant me a favor instead?"

Alarm started to break through Todoroki's eyes. "Mido – "

"What, pray tell, is that favor?" Endeavor asked before Todoroki could do anything.

"I have heard of stories," Izuku said. "Stories of how your family is imprisoned within these very walls. I would like you to free them."

Ire had started to spill into Endeavor's eyes, and soon it festered. "Who _dares_ say that?" he demanded. "Such untrue lies should never have been spoken."

"Oh, you know. Some people," Izuku shrugged, trying to ignore how Todoroki shrunk back. "Still though. Is this not true? Because if it's true I'd like them to walk out this place. Todoroki, too."

"And what will you offer in return?" Endeavor's eyes narrowed.

"My name," Izuku answered firmly. "My name and my drive is all I have to offer."

Endeavor sneered. "You've got guts, to ask me something with only your name to offer."

Izuku simply smiled, and he could only hope it looked more confident than he felt. Was this alright? Was it too much? He'd get cut down, wouldn't he. Why didn't he listen to his friends. Shinsou's offer to have him walk off a cliff suddenly felt tempting. Still, he braced himself and stepped forward into the light of the sun. "Would you consider at least?"

Endeavor's eye twitched, and he strode forward to Izuku, feet stomping loudly on the stone flooring of the balcony, magic flaring violently in indignation. On instinct, Izuku swerved out of the way and walked back to get away, and suddenly his back hit the stone railing that marked the edge of the balcony. The sea below roared louder than ever, and Izuku was suddenly aware just how high up the three of them were.

Todoroki stepped forward between Endeavor and Izuku. "Father, stop. So what if he's accused you? You know the truth. Wasting your time on a commoner is unbecoming of you."

It stung, but Izuku knew that Todoroki hoped to stop Endeavor's wrath. All it did, however, was to make Endeavor even angrier. His flames burned hotter, bursting into the air and turning blue for a moment. He continued his march to Izuku, smacking Todoroki away, and Izuku found himself rooted to his spot.

His fear had vanished. He was _angry_. What sort of parent would hit his child? Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened and he spat, "I think I have just found a proof of what exactly you've been doing to your family."

Endeavor ground his teeth. "If you knew what was good for you, you would shut your mouth right now." He jabbed a scalding hot finger to Izuku's chest, and it was all Izuku could do not to wince. "You came here, and you insulted me. You tell me lies and you accuse me of abusing my family. How dare you."

"How dare I? How dare _you_!" Izuku replied before he could think better of it. "You just hit your own child!"

"Midoriya, stop – " Todoroki began, eyes wide.

"You're practically using your own wife and children as hostages to keep Todoroki on doing whatever you want," he went on anyway, knowing full well that he would be hurt for this but not caring one bit. Anger had an odd way of influencing one's thoughts process like that.

Endeavor's eyes widened, and Izuku _knew_ that whatever line he had been toeing had been crossed. His flames blazed red as he reached forward – there was movements by Izuku's side as crackles of ice rose and roared – a hand grabbing for his face – a slap to the hand by another covered in ice – a roar of heat – crumbing rocks –

and suddenly the ground beneath Izuku's feet disappeared, the stone railing supporting his back crumbled away, and gravity grabbed onto him and he fell, fell, fell, screaming out in pain and fear and confusion, his vision was the same blazing red that had threatened him just a blink earlier, and was that heat searing his whole body or was it just the storm of his own swirl of emotions he couldn't quite identify rearing in?

And then he hit something that swallowed him in and refused to let him breathe, burying him in darkness and panic, and he sank, sank, sank, and knew no more.

* * *

When Izuku woke up, it was with a soft bed underneath him, a comforting blanket over him, and the feeling of pain and soreness so bad he wished he could fade back into oblivion.

He couldn't, though, so he blinked a few times instead and tried to look around – ugh, his neck was so _sore_ – and came face to face with his friends.

Bakugou, Kirishima, and Iida were there.

When he realized Izuku was awake, Bakugou wasted no time springing to his feet and yelling, "Ikkun, you useless _fuck_!"

Izuku blinked blankly at him. "Hi, Kacchan," he rasped.

"Don't _hi Kacchan_ me, you fuck! You almost died!"

Another blink. "Oh."

"You fell off Endeavor's balcony when he and Todoroki used their magic," Iida explained, voice strained and stiff. "Todoroki might have been trying to stop Endeavor from doing something. Either way, you fell into the sea. We had to fish you out."

Memory flashed behind Izuku's eyes. He blinked again, wide eyed, staring at his friends with newfound understanding. " _Oh_."

"'Oh' isn't going to cut that," Iida sighed. "We had to fish you out. We thought you were dead at first, but Iida realized you're still breathing somehow. You were badly burnt and your right hand's pretty much crushed by the rocks. The currents were strong, I think you got dragged in. It's a miracle we could find you at all." He pointed at Izuku's arm. "Look at it. The healer had patched you up, but it still scarred."

Izuku followed Iida's finger and froze. His eyes widened. His right arm was crisscrossed with scars, and his fingers were crooked, like they hadn't been able to heal right. They probably hadn't.

"It's not a pretty sight," Kirishima whispered, "to see you lifeless and pretty much close to actual death."

Izuku stared them all in the eyes, one by one, and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you for saving me."

If any of them wanted to respond, they didn't; the cloth used for makeshift door to the room flapped open and in came Uraraka, who beamed at Izuku. "Oh, you're awake! And alive!" Her gaze turned sour. "And you just fell off a cliff. Shinsou literally told you he could have you walk off and you fell on your own."

Izuku's shrill laugh was probably worrying, since his companions stared at him when he let out the sound, but at this point he didn't really care. "In my defense, I didn't plan on falling off, and I definitely didn't think it would go this badly."

"How bad did you think it would go, then?" Iida asked wryly.

Izuku tried to shrug but thought better of it. "I don't know. Being kicked out of the house definitely crossed my mind."

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Iida said sternly. "Once you've recovered, let's go back."

"Wait, what?" Izuku stared at him. "Back home?"

"Of course."

"I can't go back," Izuku told him, tone incredulous. "Not yet, at least."

Uraraka stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Are you saying you want to go back to Endeavor's place?"

"Well I mean," Izuku fumbled, "I can't go yet. I'm not done."

"Not done what? Dying?" Bakugou scoffed, and Izuku winced.

"Midoriya, come on," Kirishima said. "You almost died. You'd probably die for real if something like this happened again."

"But I can't go home just yet," Izuku insisted. "Just… before, I had a hunch but I wasn't sure. Now I am. I can't leave Todoroki there. I just can't."

Iida let out a strangled noise that sounded almost like a growl, and Izuku froze. He turned to Iida, who glared at him with what seemed like a mixture of anger and disbelief. He rushed to Izuku's bedside and lifted his hand, seemingly to punch Izuku, and as Izuku flinched Kirishima and Uraraka both yelled for him to stop.

He did, but it didn't stop him from glaring at Izuku with his fist still lifted. When he spoke next, his voice was strangled. "Can't you just think about yourself for once?! You were an inch away from death and you want to go back _there_?"

"Iida," Izuku said carefully, "Todoroki and his family are as good as prisoners within their own walls. I can't leave them there."

Iida glared at Izuku. Izuku returned his gaze readily.

"Four-eyes, you should know by now that Ikkun doesn't know how to mind his own goddamn business," Bakugou snarled with drippingly sweet fake cheer, ruining the moment instantly. Iida simply groaned and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Was that a yes?" Kirishima asked.

"Uuuh, I think so?" Uraraka shrugged at him.

"Sorry, Iida," Izuku grimaced, looking at his friends apologetically but not wanting to back down.

"How likely are you going to be killed this time?" Iida asked, opting to ignore Izuku's apology.

"I'll try to make sure it's as close to 'unlikely' as possible," Izuku promised.

Iida seemed like he had aged ten years right then and there, but he sighed. "Alright. Considering you're not willing to back away from this, I suppose that's good enough."

Someone shuffled into the room; a small old lady with a kind yet stern smile. "I don't agree with your plan, but if you go ahead with it you better not drag yourself back in here, young man," she said. "I'm the healer active in this area. Call me Shuzenji."

"Ah – I'm Midoriya." Izuku straightened as much as he could without hurting himself in the process. "Thank you for caring for me."

Shuzenji smiled that kind smile only an old lady was capable of. "I've healed you as much as I could. The only thing left now is for you to rest. You'll probably be fine in about two days or so." She tilted her head at him in apparent curiosity. "I'd recommend you not to go back to Endeavor so soon, but you don't seem like you'd want to back down. It'll be a difficult task, doing what you want to do."

Izuku gulped and nodded. "I know."

"If you ever need an advice, maybe you can go see Baba Yaga."

Izuku stilled and stared at Shuzenji.

The old lady simply smiled. "Rest. You'll need it."

* * *

The next time Izuku came to Endeavor's residence, he didn't get past the garden. After he knocked on the gate and walked past the wooden frames, Endeavor appeared in a torrent of flames that condensed into a person and glared at him.

"So you came here again," he noted.

Izuku swallowed and squared his shoulders. "My request stands," he simply said.

Endeavor stared at him as if he was trying to weigh his worth. "You're not going away, are you."

Izuku plowed through the lead in his stomach and smiled with more confidence than he actually felt.

Endeavor huffed, and lines of flames escaped his nostrils. "Have you heard of the rumors about me?"

Izuku blinked. "Which one are you talking about? There are too many to count."

"I know that you know there is one that sounds most ludicrous."

Izuku tilted his head. "Of you not having a heart?"

A smile curled around Endeavor's lips, and for the first time it didn't seem so predatory. Instead it looked highly amused. "Find my heart. Maybe then we can talk." He vanished into another tornado of flames, and a force knocked Izuku back out of the house, colliding him with his companions. They all yelled in surprise as they toppled atop one another and the gate slammed shut.

"Oh, you're alive!" Kirishima gasped, glee in his voice.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? What did he want?" Uraraka asked without wasting time as they disentangled and stood.

Izuku frowned and stared at them. "He wants me to find his heart."

* * *

There were many rumors surrounding Endeavor. Some say he was a ruthless warrior – which was more of the truth than it was a rumor. Some say his magic was strengthened because of all the deaths he had caused. Some say he was an immortal; a deathless warrior feared by every fighter in the battlefield. Some say he was deathless because he had carved his heart out of his chest, so the grim angels would never reach him, so the curses of his fallen enemies would never touch him, so he could stay forever alive as the greatest warrior known to men.

Izuku had always thought that the rumor of him not having his heart was silly. No one could live without their heart beating in their chests. So, either Endeavor was mocking him, or he was supposed to find something that was more… symbolic. The first option wasn't really an option for Izuku, since that meant he couldn't do anything, so he decided that Endeavor meant he should find something that was _like his heart_ , either it was something precious he held close or… something.

Izuku may have been in over his head.

So he decided to follow Shuzenji's advice and went to the forest to find Baba Yaga.

It wasn't easy, finding Baba Yaga. The witch was a figure most believe to be mere myth, but there were evidence to suggest otherwise. Sightings of a hut that ran on fowl legs, for one. Phantom lights deep in the forest. Skeletal figure that vanished as soon as it was seen. Izuku latched onto each and every word of it, soaking up in it, and found a lead.

He delved deep into the forest. He went alone.

Finding the house on fowl legs was surprisingly easy – at least, easier than he had thought it would be. It lowered itself to the ground the moment he made it clear that he was visiting. He licked his lips and stepped forward, through the spikes of flaming skulls and garden of bones. A part of him wondered if he was young enough to be considered a child, and if the witch would like to have a taste. He quashed the thought before it took over his mind and made him too scared to go through with his quest.

When he reached the door, he braced himself and took a deep breath, then knocked on the wood.

There was silence for a moment before footsteps came closer to the door. Izuku waited with bated breath as the doorknob jiggled and turned, and the door creaked open. When the figure behind the door revealed themselves, his eyes widened and he drew in a breath loudly.

Apparently Baba Yaga was a skeletal man with unkempt hair the color of gold and eyes as stunningly blue as the sky. He was tall, far taller than Izuku, though that wasn't really saying anything considering how small Izuku was. His magic, however, was heavy and large and impossibly _blinding_ , despite the fact that Izuku was sensing it and not seeing it. Izuku knew instantly that had there been others with him he wouldn't be able to sense their magic without straining.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked. His voice was low and reverberating, but it wasn't threatening. It was almost friendly, in a way.

"Uh," was what came out of Izuku's mouth. He had been so focused on finding Baba Yaga that he had no idea what to say when he actually found them.

The man stared at him for a moment before heaving a breath and stepped aside. "Come in. If you had made it all the way here you must have something you need. We can talk inside."

Izuku gulped, nodded, and complied.

The house was small, but it was comfortable. Wooden furniture filled the small space, and a lit fireplace warm the room from the back corner. The skeletal man brought Izuku to a table and had him sit on the surprisingly comfortable chair. He pushed a steaming cup of sweet-smelling drink to Izuku and lifted his own to his lips. Izuku followed, blowing on the surface of his drink and sipping a little. Almost immediately, he could feel tension escaping his limbs, and it was all he could do not to slump into his seat. The sweetness of the drink made him feel at home, and the spices provided enough warmth to make his eyelids droop.

"I figured you would be tired," the man said as he watched Izuku closely. "Not many would have the drive to search for me and enough of it to actually find me. What's your name, boy?"

Izuku looked up to the man. "Call me Midoriya."

The man nodded. "Call me Yagi, then. Why do you look for me?"

Izuku put the cup on the table and straightened on his seat. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Yes, um. I was wondering if you know where I could find Endeavor's heart."

There was something in Yagi's gaze that changed dramatically. If before he was neutrally curious, this time he was… simply unreadable. As if with a flick of a switch Izuku provided with his words there was a gate that slammed closed. "You want to look for Endeavor's heart."

As he wrung his fingers together, Izuku nodded. "There is something very important that I need to do."

The blue of Yagi's eyes seemed so stark against the shadow that fell on his face. It seemed almost… electric. "You do realize you're asking for a rumor."

"It would help me," Izuku said. "It's very important. I need to find Endeavor's heart in order to accomplish what I want."

Yagi stared. His gaze seemed calculating, almost. At last, he sighed. "Go."

Cold shot up Izuku's spine. "…I'm sorry?"

"Go," Yagi repeated. "You're not the first to ask of the whereabouts of Endeavor's heart. Many have wished to take the heart to use it against him or even crush it in their own hands. I won't give you the chance to do that."

"What – no!" Izuku's stomach rolled with disgust. "I'm not – I don't want to harm anyone!"

"Why would you want to find his heart, then?" Yagi questioned. His magic swirled around him and hugged him, seeping into his skin and somehow flaring even more brightly than before. His figure shifted, muscles forming in his skeletal form until he was a hulking mass of enormous, muscular man who looked like he could break Izuku in half with barely a flick. "Why would you ask for a heart belonging to man who carries curses upon him?"

Something told Izuku that he would be denied here if he said something wrong. Except, he didn't know what was _right_. Desperation climbed up his throat and he decided to take a leap of faith, blurting, "Because he's already hurt others!"

"In a war, there are always casualties," Yagi argued. "They may be innocent, the may not be, but to wish for a war with no casualty is the same as to wish for the moon."

"No, you don't understand," Izuku shook his head. "He's hurting his own _family_."

Yagi paused at this.

Izuku took it as a cue to keep talking. "He imprisons his family and uses them against his son. He forces his son to fight battles and threatens the rest of the family to make the son comply. He…" Izuku swallowed, staring at Yagi in a stricken plead. "…he hits his own child."

Yagi sat back in his chair. He still held the hulking figure, trying to weigh if Izuku's words were honest or not. "That doesn't explain why you want the heart."

Izuku swallowed again and relaxed his shoulders, finally realizing how tense he had been holding himself. Now that he was being listened to, he could at least let a fraction the desperation slip off his back. "I came to him, before," he began. "I requested that he let his family go. He refused and there was… a scuffle, in which I fell off a cliff. Somehow, I survived. When I came to him again, he realized that I wouldn't give up. So, he gave me a challenge. He told me that if I could bring him his heart, then he would at least talk to me." He wrung his fingers nervously and peered up at Yagi's face.

There was something akin of shock in his face, though it wasn't obvious. His muscular form had a face that reminded Izuku of a mask carved from stone. It was frozen and unchanging, almost. Slowly, the huge man began to exude mist that soon thickened into blinding fog, and when it was gone the skeletal man was back. The magic had long since dimmed into the previous glow, no longer blaring violently into Izuku's senses. This time, the shock was much more evident in his face.

"That can't be true," Yagi said.

"It's true," Izuku replied immediately. "Please, I want to help Todoroki and his family. This is the only way."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Yagi asked. His gaze had sharpened again, and somehow this skeletal man glaring at him looked even more dangerous than the large, muscular man with a face carved from stone. His magic felt sharper, ready to pierce at a moment's notice.

Izuku shrunk in his seat. "I can't prove it to you," he admitted, "but please. I just want to help Todoroki." He straightened. "And… he told me that I shouldn't, and that Endeavor would cut me down – he'd already harmed me – but I can't leave him be. He's tried so hard on his own, but this isn't a battle he'd be able to win without help. I want to be that help. Please."

Yagi kept his gaze at him for a moment before dropping it to his drink. He took it and lifted it to his lips. "One of the most important mark of a hero is to meddle in things that is not his own," he said before taking a sip. When he lowered his cup, he stared at Izuku again, though his gaze seemed far softer this time. "I see you have it in you."

Izuku spluttered in surprise, heat rising in his cheeks.

Yagi simply laughed. "I won't be able to directly interfere, but I'll provide help if I can," he said. "Ask me anything."

Izuku stared. "R-really?"

Yagi nodded. "There is price, of course," he said. "Magic can be tricky when you use it as a trade tool. However, I'll find a way to lighten the price somehow."

Relief and gratitude flooded Izuku's veins immediately. "O – oh… thank you."

Yagi smiled. He gestured silently to Izuku.

Izuku straightened. "Right! Right. Um… so Endeavor told me I have to find his heart. I'm just wondering where I could find it, if you could tell me. I mean, I figured he probably didn't mean his literal heart, so more symbolic, and – "

"He meant it literally."

" – probably meant something like a lost love or – wait what." Izuku blankly stared at Yagi.

Yagi returned his gaze easily. "Endeavor's heart is not within him."

Izuku's jaw dropped. "His heart is what."

Yagi's gaunt face was grim, much more grim than it had any right to be. "It's not within him," he repeated. "He's long since put it away. Endeavor is a proud man who thinks of death as a hurdle he has to pass. He doesn't want death to catch up to him, not through the curses in his heart nor natural causes. So, he made sure he would never die. He carved his heart out of his chest and hid it away."

"How is that even – "

Yagi held up a hand and cut Izuku off before he could finish the sentence. "Any question you speak will add to the final price, my boy. Choose your questions carefully."

Izuku took a deep breath. "Right. Right." When he finally calmed down, his face mirrored Yagi's grimness. "Where can I find his heart, then?"

"It will be hard to find it," Yagi said, quirking a brow as if to tell Izuku that he had a chance to back away if he wanted to.

Izuku didn't take that chance. "I know."

Yagi looked at him, blue eyes meeting green. He turned to the window and pointed. The scenery in the window turned from the dark woods into murky white fog, and from within it Izuku could see visions of objects. "His heart is hidden within the eye of a needle, hidden within an egg," Yagi began, and the foggy visions showed Izuku the objects Yagi spoke of, "hidden within a duck, hidden within a hare, hidden within an iron chest, buried deep under an old oak tree, which grows in an island which does not exist." Yagi lowered his arm and the fog dissipated. "It won't be easy, my boy."

Izuku nodded firmly. "I know. I'm not going back empty handed."

For the first time, Yagi truly _smiled_ at him. "Then go north," he instructed. "The island will only appear once every blue moon. I wish you the best of luck, my boy. You'll need it."

Izuku nodded again. "When will the island appear?"

"Soon," Yagi answered. "Your time is limited."

Izuku pursed his lips. "How do I know when I've reached it? How do I know I'm heading the right way in the first place?"

Yagi paused, then reached out for Izuku's hands. He let his hands hover above Izuku's, looking at the young man in unspoken question. After a moment, Izuku allowed Yagi to take his hands.

Warmth seeped through the contact, and Izuku found himself relaxing immediately. He could feel Yagi's magic bleeding into him, seeping softly into his skin. And then it jolted as it reached his heart and _burned_. Izuku screamed in shock and pain, pulling back, but Yagi held fast. The invasive magic ran it course along Izuku's whole body, sending pain to every inch of his skin, before receding as quickly as it came.

Izuku looked up at Yagi, gasping for air and trembling. "Wh-what was that?" he asked.

Yagi didn't immediately answer. Slowly, he let go of Izuku's hands. "You have very keen magical sense," he noted, and Izuku stiffened again. "You don't see people with magical sense that keen just anywhere."

Izuku silently stared. He not many knew about his sense. He didn't make it a habit to tell just about everyone.

"I apologize for surprising you," Yagi continued. "And I apologize for doing what I did without asking your permission."

"What did you do?" Izuku asked. "It… hurt. A lot."

"I infused my magic into you," Yagi answered. "Only a little, and only temporarily. It will help you navigate your way to the island, and it'll aid you should you need help." He paused. "Also, it will create a semi-permanent connection. I will always be able to find you should the need arise and vice versa. That will be the price." He smiled again. "I could certainly use the company, if you ended up coming."

Izuku blinked owlishly as his breath steadied. "My price is… visiting you from time to time?"

"And to receive me with open arms if I happen to visit you," Yagi nodded. "You don't get a lot of companions in the woods."

Izuku couldn't decide between laughing and crying, so he did both.

* * *

The walk north was tiring, and it took longer than Izuku would like, but he was there. He got to the shore where the magic that had been infused into his heart flared, telling him that he was in the right place.

It was a beautiful lake. Izuku stood at the pier, looking out at the lake. The sky was clear, letting the shine of the twinkling stars and the round, impossibly large moon reflect onto the dark, glassy surface of the lake. Further, though, the shine could no longer reach the water's surface. Fog had gathered at the center of the lake, thin at first but quickly getting thicker and spreading out quickly. Soon, the whole lake would be covered.

It didn't cover the whole lake. The moment Izuku thought the fog would reach him, it dispersed. It was a slow process, but soon the fog thinned enough for Izuku to see an island in the middle of the lake, with a single tree standing in the middle of it. As Izuku squinted to see it better, the rest of the fog scattered with the wind, and the island stood there as if beckoning for him to come.

Izuku swallowed and stepped into the boat he had borrowed from the nearby village. He began rowing.

As the boat cut through the glassy lake and sent ripples that broke the perfect reflection of the night sky, Izuku couldn't help but think that it was a shame his friends couldn't see this sight with him. Still, though, it was better this way. If he could retrieve the heart on his own, then he wouldn't have to worry about Endeavor refusing to hear him out because he didn't succeed on his own efforts.

As he got nearer to the island, Izuku could feel his stomach churning. The magic in the island was almost overwhelming. It made him want to retch, to turn back, run back to his house and his friends and his mother.

He couldn't. Not when he was so close already. He pushed the unease down and forced his senses to dull, ignoring the pressing magic of the island's presence.

When the boat was safely docked, he took the shovel he had brought and walked to the single oak tree standing in the middle of the island. As he walked, he understood why none of the locals ever wanted to come here. The air in the island was heavy with its own magic, to the point that taking in a breath became a chore. It wasn't surprising, considering the nature of the island that only existed once every blue moon, but the point was that it wasn't a pleasant experience. Izuku kind of wanted to just curl in the sand and not move for a whole week. Then again it would beg a question over whether or not he would be able to return if the island disappeared and reappeared again, which was one he wasn't particularly keen on finding out. He forced himself to move ahead.

He stood by the large oak tree, taking in a deep breath and pushing against the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Under the shine of the full moon, he let his gaze roam the tree, looking at anything that could point him on where to dig. When he couldn't, Izuku cupped his chin in his hand to think, frown, bit his own lip, and sharpened his senses downward.

Immediately, bile rose up his throat, and his knees buckled as he struggled to keep himself from throwing up. Still, he searched for any hint of magic under the soil. When he finally found it, he retracted into himself, bent aside, and emptied his stomach. He panted as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve when he was done, feeling grossed out but having no other choice. Swallowing the taste of acid on his tongue, he took the shovel and began digging.

The earth was hard, but the iron chest had been buried on a shallow grave. Before long, Izuku had dug it out and dragged it to the open. He brushed the dirt away from the top and the locking mechanism that kept the lid closed. Even with his senses tightly under wraps, he could feel strong magic pulsing from the chest. He quickly picked the lock, and soon he heard the satisfying click. After taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he gripped the lid and threw it open.

Chaos immediately erupted. A hare jumped out of the chest, and Izuku's mind flashed what Yagi told him. _A hare within an iron chest_. He reached desperately for the hare, managing to somehow grab it by its tail. Just as Izuku brought it closer to him, the hare opened its mouth and from it sprang a duck, leaving Izuku with an empty skin and a duck to chase.

 _A duck within a hare,_ Izuku thought as he threw the hare skin aside and reached for the duck. But it was fast, and it had long since flapped its wings. Izuku missed it by inches. The duck had already taken off. Desperately, he jumped out to grab the duck, even knowing how possible it was that he'd lose it anyway.

Power surged through him immediately. Lightning sparked off his skin, and when Izuku leapt he easily shot to the sky, eyes widening in surprise even as his hands caught the duck and he held it safely against his chest. Then came the searing pain as he hung in the air as gravity's hold over him lessened, and the scream that ripped his throat as gravity finally gripped him back and pulled him back to earth. The duck might have squawked indignantly for being manhandled so inelegantly. Izuku wasn't sure.

He dropped to the ground as gracefully as a dropped rock. The duck spat something out of its beak – an egg, Izuku recognized through the blur in his vision –and, like the hare before, deflated into empty pile of skin and feathers. Izuku clenched it hard as he waited for the pain to pass. He could recognize it as Yagi's magic that he had splintered off to Izuku. As he waited for the heat in his heart subsided, Izuku discarded the duck skin and reached for the egg, cracking it open and finding a needle within.

"Egg within a duck. Needle within an egg," Izuku whispered as he took the needle into his hands. As the last of the pain went away – and with it, the practical enhancement magic that had surged down his limbs – Izuku squinted at the tiny needle's eye. Within it, he could see something tiny glinting. Carefully, he tapped the needle's end with his index finger. The light grew brighter for a moment before dimming again, forcing Izuku to look away for a moment. He grabbed at the light.

When it subsided, he could feel something warm and _alive_ beating in his hand. He peeked and stared wordlessly at the beating heart that sat on his palm.

"Heart within the eye of a needle," Izuku breathed. He was holding a heart. He was holding an actual beating heart in his hands. A part of him had been unable to accept that Endeavor had taken his heart out when Yagi told him, but he was actually holding a heart, now. It was real.

The presence of the island strengthened. Far away, Izuku could see fog beginning to creep in. he scrambled to his feet, carefully put the heart into a leather pouch he hung onto his belt, and bolted away to the boat. By the time he got to the pier, the fog had started to reach the rocks of the island, and Izuku knew the island would soon disappear again.

Now out of range of the island's oppressive presence, Izuku hovered a hand over the pouch and gouged the magic that swirled within the heart. It was warm, but at the same time wary. It felt similar enough to Endeavor's, though. As Izuku lowered his hand, his gaze fell. It was almost sad, in a way. Surely Endeavor had been good, once. Izuku wondered what changed him.

He decided to leave the line of thought alone. Instead, he turned and walked away from the lake and the disappearing island, ready to head back to Endeavor's home.

* * *

The third time Izuku entered Endeavor's house, he was welcomed with mocking smiles from the man with flaming beard. Like the first time he came, he met the man and a silently waiting Todoroki on the balcony. He couldn't help but glance warily at the stone railing, recognizing a new patch-up job immediately.

"Well?" Endeavor demanded at once. "I sent you to bring back my heart. I suppose you came back to admit your defeat."

Deciding that dealing with Endeavor's jeers would just be a waste of time, Izuku reached for the pouch and let the heart roll out. There was a prickle of satisfaction when he saw Endeavor's eyes widening in surprise.

"I brought back the heart," Izuku announced flatly.

When Endeavor curved his lips in a smile and his magic spiked with smugness, worry immediately churned in Izuku's stomach. "I see you've brought back a heart," Endeavor said, "but it isn't mine."

The worry spiked immediately. "Not… what?"

"You brought back a heart that isn't mine," Endeavor repeated, smile firmly in place. "Go back. Don't ever come back here." He extended his hand, smile widening and eyes glinting. "Give me the heart. I will make sure it'll be safe."

Izuku didn't miss how Todoroki winced.

His gaze dropped to the heart, and he focused on it. So close to both Todoroki and Endeavor, he could feel their magic right under his skin; Todoroki's mix of flames and ice blending into gentle warmth that betrayed quiet strength and Endeavor's angry heat that made him want to inch back and flee. They were different, yet similar, making it clear for Izuku that they were, in fact, related. So close to them, it became apparent that the heart in his hand was, indeed, not Endeavor's. The magic felt too different, too warm as opposed to Endeavor's scalding heat, to gentle compared to Endeavor's harsh, greedy flames.

But it was also too familiar. Something wasn't adding up.

His eyes flicked to Todoroki, who stared at the heart with unreadable expression in his eyes. Frowning, Izuku gouged his magic again and compared it to the one dwelling within the heart.

Realization struck Izuku with the force of a sledgehammer. He tightened his grip on the heart, though not enough to crush it. He loosened it immediately, worried that he had damaged the heart.

He didn't. It beat still, steady and rhythmic, just like before.

"Come on, boy," Endeavor coaxed. "Give it to me."

Izuku glanced at Todoroki. He was close – close enough for Izuku to simply step ahead and reached. He looked at the heart for a moment before deciding to take a leap of faith. With bated breath, he strode to Todoroki and brandished the heart, trying to push it into his chest.

Fire burst into existence. Everything burned – suddenly, all Izuku knew was heat and pain. Someone screamed. Izuku wasn't sure who exactly it was. Was it him? It was probably him.

Amidst the chaos, he could feel the heart slipping into Todoroki's chest almost too easily. In its place something else popped out, smaller and wrinkled and burnt black with the weight of numerous curses. It was heavier than Izuku expected, and he almost dropped it in surprise.

Izuku gasped. "This… this is…"

Todoroki's gaze caught his eyes. "It's Endeavor's," he breathed in pain. "People place death curses on it. He puts it in me because the curses won't kill me; it's not meant for me."

"He wants you to safeguard it," Izuku breathed out in realization. "If it's in him it'll kill him. If someone does something to it he'd die. No one would think his heart is with you."

"I don't want to do it," Todoroki choked, "but he took my heart."

Anger struck Izuku like thunder. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off before the first word was even spoken. Endeavor grabbed his arm and glared at him with heat in his eyes that had nothing to do with the flames surrounding them. Izuku glared back just as hotly.

"You weren't supposed to find this," Endeavor growled.

"Take it back," Izuku demanded.

Endeavor's eyes narrowed, and his hand shot to the heart. Izuku immediately retracted, glaring even more hotly. "Take it back!" he yelled. "Put it into your chest. Todoroki carried it around for you. It's about time you take it back."

"I do not take orders from a _child_ from some backwater village no one knows about," Endeavor yelled back.

Something within Izuku snapped. He'd had enough with Endeavor, his treatment to his family, and how he behaved in general. He'd had enough with _Endeavor_ in general. The heartless man was getting his heart back in his chest, and he was getting it _now_. Anger shoved reason away from his mind and he recklessly lunged at Endeavor, who was surprised enough to let go of his arm and fall back onto the floor. He recovered quickly, however, and he grabbed Izuku's arm to stop him from pushing the heart into his chest.

Endeavor was strong even without hi magic. Izuku knew instantly that this was a battle he would lose. A part of him regretted not being able to help Todoroki, since he was sure that Endeavor would put back the heart into Todoroki once he was able to. He didn't regret trying, however.

Still, would be nice if he could avoid death, which seemed more and more likely by the second.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled. "Name magic! He's from Todoroki clan. Use name magic!"

Endeavor's gaze seemed to boil with poison. That was more than enough reason for Izuku to take Todoroki's advice. His mind raced immediately. He didn't really have any magical skill aside from his magic sense, and what little magic Yagi had passed to him and long since gone, leaving only the semi-permanent bond. Name magic, though. It was one of the most basic magic, and everyone could use it. Everyone has a name. It was basic, yet it was also one of the most powerful magic. To give away ones name was as good as giving away one's fate.

Izuku licked his lips, though it was useless since his mouth was dry. This would be risky. He knew binding vow was one of the ways name magic could be used, but there was more than one way to use name magic. This was risky, but considering it was his life on the line Izuku figured it was a risk worth taking.

Izuku straightened and stared intently into Endeavor's eyes. When he spoke, his voice was heavy with power. "My name is Izuku, from the Midoriya clan," he began. Endeavor stiffened. _Good_. "I pledge this name. Name-bearer of Todoroki clan, speak your name."

The magic snared Endeavor far quicker and easier than Izuku expected. The man's eyes bulged with effort to keep his mouth shurt, but Izuku's pledge drew Endeavor to make his own pledge. Just as Izuku had hoped, not even Endeavor could resist the clutch of name magic that forced you to spit out your true name when another pledged his. It was clear that Endeavor was trying to keep it down,but his name pushed out of his mouth all the same. "I am from… T-Todoroki clan," he hissed through his teeth.

Izuku hissed. He'd already known this. "I pledged my _name_ ," Izuku repeated, an edge of impatience slipping into his voice. "Speak yours!" He infused as much will into his voice as possible. Name magic was powerful, but it wasn't long-lasting. Not for this sort of risky move, where Izuku pretty much stuck his head into a guillotine to drag another there. Sooner or later, the blade would fall.

Endeavor opened his mouth, a hint of a name pushing through his teeth and trying to force his jaws open. He flared his magic in an attempt to burn off the demand if his name.

"I am Midoriya Izuku," Izuku said again, more forceful this time. His hands glowed green. Were they supposed to do that? "I pledged my name. _Speak. Yours._ "

It was finally enough. Endeavor gritted his teeth stubbornly, but the name forced itself out. " _Enji_ ," Endeavor hissed, anger and hate and fear mixed into one in his gaze.

Izuku wasn't about to be deterred, though. He finally got what he needed, and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. Izuku infused his will into his voice and commanded, "Todoroki Enji. By the name you bear upon your soul, I command you to take back your heart."

The command snared Enji like vice. Despite his struggles, Enji let Izuku push the heart into his chest.

The effect was immediate. Fire burst forth from Enji's chest, but it was different from before. Enji's angry flames was angry-red and scalding, but it was like a warm touch of hand compared to the vengeful black fire that burned Enji like acid eating paper. It pushed Izuku away as though rejecting him, telling him _Not you_ , all while greedily chewing into Enji's flesh. Faintly, he was aware of gentle hands touching him, but it didn't really register.

He stared at Enji in horror. He didn't think the death curses would be this… violent. Enji's screams were harrowing and sent chills crawling across his body, and all Izuku could do was stare in horror and wonder if it had been right for him to force Enji to take back the heart.

Izuku's mind immediately shoved the memory of Todoroki, forced to bear Enji's heart and curses for who knew how long. Of the family Eni kept within the walls of his own home. Of the amount of suffering Enji had caused to draw so many curses to his heart.

Enji had it coming; he had for years. Izuku was just forcing the inevitable to happen. It didn't make him feel better, not really, but it erased the seeds of regret that had started to dip their roots into Izuku's conscience.

It didn't take long for the flames to eat Enji through. By the time the fire died, all that was left of Enji was a black, person-shaped burn marks on the floor. Izuku stared wordlessly at it.

"…you forced the heart into him."

Izuku jumped. For a moment, he had forgotten that Todoroki was still holding him, steadying his frame. He pulled away from him and swallowed when he saw Todoroki gazing at the burn marks. "…yeah," he breathed. After a moment, he added, "I'm sorry."

"No," Todoroki turned to him, gaze sharp. "You did what I've longed to do for a long time. This way, my family would be free. Thank you." His gaze softened. "And you returned my heart to me. I've been searching for a long time, and in the end it's you that brought it back. _Thank you_."

Pink dusted Izuku's cheeks. "Ah… it's no problem, really."

There was a lull before Todoroki spoke up again. "You pledged your name in order to draw out his. That was a… very bold move."

Izuku laughed drily. "I was desperate," he admitted.

"It was a risky move, but a smart one," Todoroki commented. "I would do it, but he'd already known my name." He leaned back, apparently much more relaxed now. "What will you do after this?"

"Go back home and help out in the inn, most likely," Izuku admitted. "I know Mother could use the help." He fidgeted with his fingers. "And, um. Maybe deal with the preparation? For the – for the m-marriage." His face felt like it was burning. Izuku wouldn't be surprised if he was as red as a tomato.

Todoroki stared blankly before his eyes widened in surprise. "You were serious about that?"

"Well… yes," Izuku ducked his head to hide the blush. If he got any redder he'd explode. "I wouldn't joke about that. Though… I understand if you don't want to do it. I'm just a boy from some village."

Todoroki gave out a breathy laugh. "Midoriya… you just returned my heart and freed my family. You've more than proven yourself. You'd done me a favor worth more than any dowry anyone could ever possibly present to me. Considering I wouldn't mind marrying you either, it would be ridiculous not to accept the proposal."

"N-no, that's. Um." Izuku stared at Todoroki, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he didn't want to seem like he was asking something in return. On the other hand, considering how hard it had been to do what he had done, he wasn't sure if it was okay to leave things be. Some accidental magic could blow in his face if he didn't at least try to take something in return. Magic and the universal need to keep things balanced was weird like that.

Todoroki reached for Izuku's hand, question in his gaze. Izuku let him take his hand. Todoroki did, and his fingertips brushed against the scars and crooks of Izuku's arm. He smiled. He met Izuku's eyes once more. "How about this. In return of your deeds, I will come with you and protect you. It's the least I could do."

"You don't have to do it," Izuku protested weakly.

"I want to," Todoroki assured. "I want to stop being the Warrior Prince and start being Todoroki."

Izuku stared at Todoroki, suddenly struck at how he hadn't been able to _be_ because of Enji. He nodded in agreement, slowly and seriously.

Todoroki smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "And… I'd like to pledge my name. To you."

Izuku started. "Pledged…? As in the – "

" – the binding vow, yes," Todoroki nodded. He looked at Izuku, nervous glint in his eyes contrasting his otherwise stoic face. "Would you be willing to?"

Izuku hissed in a sharp breath. He gripped Todoroki's hand back, tighter. "Are you sure about it?" he asked. "Binding vow is... it's a big decision."

"I am," Todoroki nodded. "If it's you, I wouldn't mind being name-bound forever."

Izuku blinked, staring at Todoroki. To his own surprise, he found himself agreeing to him. If it was Todoroki, he wouldn't mind being name-bound either. He licked his lips and nodded, a nervous smile gracing his lips.

Todoroki took a deep breath. When he spoke, his voice was heavy with magic. "My name is Shouto," he began steadily, "from the Todoroki clan. I pledge this name to you, Izuku from Midoriya clan." His earnest gaze met Izuku's nervous ones. "By the name I bear upon my soul, I offer you this name to bind us forevermore and my magic to protect you and the people you hold dear from harm. Will you have me?"

Izuku opened his mouth to respond. The words flowed easily from his lips, name magic finding its way to string the words he needed to speak before his mind truly caught up with it. "I am Izuku from the Midoriya clan. In return of your name and magic, I… I offer you my own name, even if you've known it. In addition, I offer you my home to be yours… and your family's, as well. I will have you, if you'll have me too."

Todoroki lifted Izuku's hand and kissed the crooked fingers, and Izuku's stomach did a happy flip. "I'll have you."

Izuku pulled Todoroki's hand and, pushing against the giddy embarrassment, returned Toforoki's gesture by kissing the back of Todoroki's hand. "I'll have you."

Wind blew and ruffled their hair. Todoroki's ice cold and scalding hot magic blurred into hugging warmth, and Izuku's untapped, unusable magic grew like vines, and both magic blended with one another and created a link that connected the two young men permanently. When everything settled, Izuku could _feel_ Todoroki's presence the way he never could before with anyone, and he knew Todoroki felt the same. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, but it wasn't unwelcome. Izuku embraced the new sensation readily.

Todoroki stared at him, mismatched eyes meeting green. "Izuku," he whispered softly.

Izuku smiled and returned, "Shouto," just as softly. Then, after a pause, he giggled. "You didn't have to kiss my hand. The vow would've been enough."

Todoroki – no, Shouto – grinned. "I wanted to," he said, sounding proud of himself. "Besides, you kissed back."

Izuku blushed red and stammered wordlessly. Shouto simply smiled, content to just watch.

When Izuku calmed down at last, Shouto tugged his hand. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's get my family. We all want to leave this place."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Then we can all go home."

That gave Shouto a pause. "Home…?"

"I offered mine to be yours and your family's, if you want to come," Izuku reminded. He shuffled nervously. "Was… was that not good? Should I retract that offer?"

"No," Shouto's answer was immediate. "Your home would be… lovely." He smiled softly. "Let's all go home."

* * *

A/N: Years later, Izuku, sitting with his & Shouto's adopted kids: so basically i killed endeavor so we could marry

The kids, absolutely appalled: you killed our grandpa?

Shouto, straight-faced: no, he killed endeavor. I disowned him years ago

(also apparently putting endeavor in the role of fairy tale protagonist and killing him off is my new favorite thing, but who doesn't like seeing him being burned  
also, bakugou doesn't call izuku deku because he doesn't know it. true names are kept under wraps. he only knows inko calls izuku ikkun, so he takes that nickname. likewise, izuku knows bakugou is called kacchan by his family, but doesn't know his true name is katsuki.)


End file.
